


Dancing In The Dark

by LadyRamora



Series: Prompt Fics [3]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Zenos, Feels, House Husband Zenos, OOC behavior, Other, Pining, WoL is struggling, Zenos is thirsty, enemies to almost lovers, shacking up with the enemy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: If Zenos had lost his memory, and WoL was the one to find him.





	1. Chapter 1

It is you who finds him. Of course it is. You had accepted him. Or tried to, at least. What a decision that had been.

You don’t know why you hold back on drawing your weapon, only that you do. His height and his hair are unmistakable, so you call out to him.

“Zenos,” You say in way of greeting, wary in the event that he should attack you. “How did you survive?”

Zenos turns to face you. A scar marring his throat where he had drawn his blade. Alive, yes. But the way he looks at you is all wrong.

His eyes are… calm. Lacking that monstrous quality that had been before. His expression is almost friendly. It makes your skin prickle with uneasiness. Something is not right.

“Do you know me?” He asks with his same growling purr. At least that had not changed. He tilts his head, his hair spilling over his shoulder as he considers you.

“Zenos,” He repeats his own name, rolling it around in his mouth like tasting a flavor he hadn’t tried before. His lips curling in his same half lidded smile. “Is that mine name?”

You stare at him, wide eyed and unsure how to answer.

He didn’t remember?

\- - -

You watch as Zenos explores your room, watching and waiting for him to show his hand. Was this a game? Was he testing how far you would let him take this? Or was he actually without his memory?

You sigh heavily and Zenos moves to face you, smiling that same smile. You don’t know why it eases you that he made the same kind of expression even though his eyes were different.

“What game are you playing?” You ask him, sitting with your legs spread wide, your cheek propped up and smushed against your fist.

Zenos looks confused. Lost. “Were we playing a game?”

You chew at your lip. Should you tell him? You’re pretty sure that you’re not supposed to tell those with amnesia about their life…

“We were, at one point. A long game. You won, many times. But I won the last.” You tell him, keeping it vague just to be safe.

Zenos laughs, a low chuckle that still sends shivers up your spine, though it wasn’t half as ominous as the laugh you are used to. “I see. So we did know each other.”

You frown. “Why did you come with me? I’m a stranger to you as you are now.” It was foolish of him. Even though the Zenos you knew would cut down any who dared threaten him, this new Zenos didn’t know that.

Zenos smiles lazily, shrugging at you. “I felt the pull between us. We were meant to meet. We’re connected, you and I.”

You swallow.

Zenos smiles, walking in that same predatory way. Stepping between the spread of your thighs and kneeling down with his hands on your knees.

You sit upright with a jolt, “What are you doing?”

Zenos looks up at you, flashing his teeth in a rakish grin. “Be mine lover?”

You blink, almost laughing but withholding it at the last second. “Are you asking me to accept you?” Again?

Zenos tilts his head, his eyes looking to the side as he seems to inwardly struggle. “Something… familiar.”

You clear your throat, interrupting him before he can think too hard. Who knows what’s happening in his head. Or if he’s just messing with *your* head and this is all a lie. How far will he go? How far will you let him go?

“And if I deny you?”

Zenos darkens then. His eyes narrowing in an expression that sent your heart racing. His eyes dipping down to the floor and holding there as if he could burn a hole into it with his gaze alone.

“I… would be most displeased. You… should accept me. I feel that is… the correct course of action.”

You roll your eyes, leaning in to hook a finger under his chin to draw his eyes back up to yours. “I accept you, all right?”

Zenos leans into you. Rather pleased with himself judging by his expression.

What were you doing? This was madness! You should have told someone! You should definitely *not* have hidden him away and taken him home with you like some kind of over-sized feral cat!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to hold a grudge against your past self?

Amnesia or not, when thinking of Zenos, your mind does not instantly spring to tactile, affectionate, or huggable.

Yet here was Zenos - barefoot, messy haired, wearing a comfy fitted sweater that molded to his muscles - missing all the memories of his bloodstained life, and coming to you for his daily dose of affection.

You look up from your book of current research, spread out on your plush rug, eye level with the sturdy brush that Zenos extended in your direction.

You mark your page with your thumb, smiling at the hilarity of it all.

“Do you want me to brush your hair?”

Zenos nods. “Please,” he adds, even as he plops down - all muscle and considerable height, so you can reach the mass of his hair from your reclining position.

You sit up, taking the brush from Zenos from where he held it up over his shoulder.

You stroke the brush through his hair one, twice, three times before Zenos sighs.

You huff a laugh as he lays back, his hair tickling at your legs as he settles his head in your lap.

You quirk a brow at him, “Comfy?”

Zenos offers that same wicked smile from before, though his eyes are much warmer. “Very much.”

You drag the brush over his scalp, swooping back the hair that usually hung over his face. Taming the knots that he’d acquired since his last thorough brushing.

Zenos relaxes into you. The rich timbre of his voice spilling from his lips in a throaty, pleased hum.

You smile down at him, helplessly charmed. He had no right being so effortlessly endearing.

You were a monster, you think, staring down at that handsome face.

A tamed beast is still a beast just the same. You reach out a hand, stroking gentle fingers over his face. Thumb dragging just under his third eye. Sweeping across his eyebrows and then dragging over the dark shadows that still lingered under his eyes.

“Have you been sleeping?’ You ask without thinking.

Zenos’s eyes blink open, his large hand curling about your wrist as you make to pull away from him. He nuzzles his face into your palm, blue eyes peeking up at you through dark eyelashes.

"Mine dreams are most disconcerting,” Zenos says, full lips pulling down in a frown. “I think… that I am him, in those dreams.” His eyes flicker across your face, eyebrows furrowing. You wonder what kind of expression you’re making.

Zenos sighs. “Yes, the other me. You do not like to speak of him. Does he trouble you so?” Zenos drags your hand to his mouth, those lips brushing the veins of your wrist in a fleeting kiss.

You swallow the lump in your throat. “He would never have allowed me such liberties with his person. Not as you do now.”

Zenos smiles. “Then he is a fool. A damned coward. Does he not feel the pull as I do?”

You cup his face in your hands, biting your lip as Zenos’s eyelashes flutter at your touch.

“Perhaps he did not,” Zenos murmurs, covering your hands with his own to drag your hands from his face and sit up.

You tip your head back, feeling a strange fluttering of butterflies in your belly as Zenos presses close. The golden silk of his hair falling about his face in a messy, beautiful disarray.

His eyes are so blue. His pale skin warmed by the fire flickering in your hearth.

He was dangerously beautiful.

Zenos drags a finger over your cheek, smiling and looking at you with a sultry half lidded gaze. “Did he ever do this?”

You shake your head mutely, spellbound and struck speechless by the look in his eye.

“No?” Zenos hums throatily. “Then, how about… this?”

Your sound of surprise is answered by Zenos’s raspy chuckle as he leans into you, pressing his lips to yours.

His lips feel far too perfect against yours. Soft and warm, with just a hint of spice from the mulled wine he had been drinking a bell before.

For a moment you allow yourself to be lost to him. Surrender to his kiss.

Far too soon do your thoughts cloud the feeling of bliss, and you push at his chest, turning your face away from his.

“We can’t,” You say, feeling shivery from his kiss but also strangely guilty. Did it count as taking advantage if Zenos initiated it?

Zenos heaves a grumbling sigh. “He is not here,” He mutters, catching you by the chin to draw your eyes back to him.

“I care not if he would approve or no. His decisions are not my own. His mind not one with mine. Can we not start anew?” Zenos frowns, stroking his thumb over your bottom lip.

“Do you kiss me, and think of him?”

You shake your head. Baffled at such a notion. “I could not. He never would have done. I think only of you, as you are now.”

Zenos smiles, so soft and strange on that face. You never want him to stop making such an expression.

“Then, where were we?”

You pick up the brush. “Hair brushing? I could braid your hair!”

Zenos plucks the brush from your hand to toss carelessly over his shoulder, “Later. I mean to occupy that sly tongue of yours.”

Your feelings of guilt are small in comparison to the flame he stirs in you.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It fills him even now. The hunger.

Zenos is hovering again.

Well, more like… looming.

You look up, craning your neck backwards because - yeah, Zenos is tall even for a tall person.

“What is it, Zenos?” You ask mildly.

There is an intense look in his eye. You know instantly what is to come.

Zenos crowds you into a corner, a hungry gleam in his eye as he cages you in with his arms and body. One large hand rising up to circle your throat. His thumb dragging over your skin as he looks into your eyes like he was searching for answers.

You tip your head back, arms opening up. “Do you want a hug?”

The intense look softens at that, and Zenos gives a throaty hum as he gathers you up in his arms.

Your breath is slowly squeezed out of you under the force of his extra strength hug. You make no complaints, only squeezing him back just as hard with all your considerable strength.

He pushes his face into your throat, breathing deep with his nose nuzzling into your skin.

Your fingers raking through his hair absentminded until Zenos has his fill and releases you.

Zenos touches a hand to his scarred throat, scratching at it with his fingernails.

You frown at him and he sighs, but drops his hand. He knows you do not like it when he scratches at it.

You gesture to the preparations you were in the midst of before Zenos’s impromptu cuddle session. “Are you hungry?”

Zenos does not even glance at the food. His eyes remain on you in a heavy, almost caressing gaze.

“Starving,” He purrs in that raspy sex voice of his.

You turn back to making lunch, pretending that the way he looked at you and his continued looming wasn’t doing things to you.

Zenos molds himself to your back, his hair tickling at the back of your neck, lips brushing your skin.

“So hungry,” He murmurs.

You swallow, clearing your throat. “It won’t be much longer.”

Zenos hums. And then kisses your neck. His big hands grasping your waist to pull you into him.

Twelve, he was good at driving you to distraction.

You shiver, hands dropping your task to curve around the counters edge.

“Zenos, please.” You say, not knowing how long you can last against his persistent, easy affection. “I’ve already told you that we’re not lovers.”

Zenos gives a grumbling sigh, stepping away from you.

“He thwarts me even now,” Zenos mutters sourly. You allow yourself an amused smile at that. He is speaking of his past self, of course.

“Lunch will be ready soon.” You tell him with your back still turned. As soon as your hands stop shaking.

“I’m thirsty.” Zenos grumbles, clearly moody, and sulking about being denied again.

So are you, but you do not dare quench this thirst.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up with a Garlean in your bed is made less sexy with nightmares. Mentions of Haurchefant. Heavensward spoilers.

You wake in tears to find Zenos in your bed again. No matter how many times you kick him out, he always comes crawling back under the covers again.

His hair spills across the pillow next to you. His eyelashes dark against the palor of his skin. You hope you hadn’t disturbed him with your nightmare, unwelcome bedfellow or no. 

You try to quiet your breath. Tensing up in hopes to stop the trembling of your body. Closing your eyes against the flow of tears that seemed never ending.

You open your eyes, tears spilling over your eyelashes as Zenos shifts next to you. His hand touches your cheek. Fingers dragging gently over your face to wipe away your tears.

His blue eyes almost seem to glow in the darkness of your room. His voice taking on an even raspier quality with sleep. “Who is Haurchefant?” 

Your throat is choked up from crying, but you manage. “He was my friend.” That, and more. Haurchefant had been there for you when you’d needed him most.

Zenos frowns, shifting closer to curl his arms around you over the blankets covering you. His voice somehow so very soft as he asks, “…Did he die?”

A sob forces its way out of you, harsh and bitterly painful.

Zenos pulls you into his arms. Squeezing you tight as you cling to him. Your tearful expression hidden in the dark, and under the fall of his golden hair as you bury your face in his chest. 

His hand is a warm weight on your back. Stroking down your spine in a slow, soothing swishing motion.

You cry in his arms until you have nothing left but a dull ache behind your eyes. Your tears all but spent as your shivering eventually dies away.

Zenos hums to you, rumbly and sweet. Your eyes droop with the sound, soothing like a lullaby, and you do not think before you ask, “Where did you learn that?”

Zenos pauses, stroking hand and humming both. “…I do not know.”

You smile, winding his hair around your fingers and admitting to him quietly, “I like it.” Then, with some embarrassment, adding, “You… You have a nice voice.”

Zenos lets loose a breathy chuckle. His hands resuming their petting of you, his voice that low, sweet hum.

You fall asleep to the sound.

Zenos stares into the dark. Humming to himself with a puzzled frown on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monsters and men.

The terror builds in you as you search for Zenos. Your enemies had come, and they were not above hurting the ones you cared about.

Your sick feelings build until a cry spills from your throat. “Zenos!” You call out his name. In fear for him. Of him.

You are scared which Zenos will answer the call. Would bloodshed pull his memories to the fore?

You find him with his back turned towards you, and a relieved, “Zenos!” spills from your lips before you catch sight of the bodies lying at his feet.

He turns toward you, shirtless and covered in blood. It was everywhere. On his chest, in his hair. Droplets of blood speckled across his face. A blade in is hand that dripped with damning crimson. He had killed them. All of them.

Were those the eyes of a monster looking back at you?

“Zenos…?” You ask with your heart in your throat. Are you still mine?

Zenos drops the sword and rushes toward you. “They meant to hurt you!” He says with wild eyes, his hands squishing your face as he scans over you, looking for injuries in a panic. “You are unharmed?”

You smile, helpless and feeling a sick sense of relief. “I’m so glad you’re all right.” That you are still you.

Zenos’s eyes crinkle with his smile. “I may be out of practice, but it is to mine knowledge that the other Zenos was a skilled swordsman. It felt so natural holding a blade in mine hand!”

Did it also feel natural to cut them down? To win the fight with nary a scratch?

You smile at him weakly. “You did good.”

He kisses you firmly, laughing with the thrill of the fight. You bury your hands in his hair, combing downward, only to gasp as his hair ends far shorter that it usually does.

You pull back, staring at the strands of hair in your hand that had fallen away at your touch.

“Zenos!” You cry in dismay. “Your hair!”

Zenos feels at the back of his head, a mild “Ah,” the only thing he has to say.

You stare at the golden hair scattered across the bloodstained ground. His hair had been so very beautiful.

Zenos shrugs, tipping your chin up to look into his eyes. “It is only hair,” He says, stroking at your cheek with the back of his knuckles. “You need not worry, it will grow again ere long.”

You smile hesitantly, slumping into him with an exhausted sigh.

Zenos strokes a hand over your head, humming throatily. His hands swishing up and down your back with residual energy. “We should do this again sometime.”

You tip your head back to look at him incredulously. “Almost die?” What a Zenos thing to say!

Zenos grins, flashing his teeth. “Cross blades, you and I!”

You give a nervous laugh. “Maybe?”

You have no intention of doing that at all. Twelve knows what it would awaken in him.

Zenos gives a grunt as you squeeze extra tight around his waist. “Were you worried?” About me?

You hide your face against him. “Yes, and no.”

Zenos sighs. “You were worried for me, but also about him.”

You cannot meet his eyes. “…Yes.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If WoL came home injured to Amnesia Zenos.

Zenos is always waiting now. Waiting for any memories to return to him as his lover said they would. Waiting for something of interest to happen. Waiting for his lover to return to him. To come home. Was this not his home now, too?

Zenos shakes his head, turning off the stove and setting the table for their dinner. He glances at the clock, pulling free the tied apron around his waist.

His lover should return soon.

Zenos tilts his head as there’s a sudden clatter. The sound of something falling in the next room. Hitting the floor heavily.

Zenos dips down into a crouch, sneaking forward in the event that it is another ambush.

It isn’t.

His lover had returned. Covered in blood, and lying in the doorway that was streaked red from the blood coating their hands. They were so very still.

Endure. Survive. Live. The words spring to his mind unbidden. For the sole pleasure left to me in this empty, ephemeral world. Live!

Zenos rushes forward with dread settling heavy in his gut.

Kneeling at their side, he turns them over into his lap, cradling them to him as he cups their face in his hands.

“What happened?” Zenos demands. “Who did this to you?”

His lover groans, lashes fluttering as they blink their eyes open. Offering him a smile that is strained with the pain they must be feeling. “Somebody who is very dead now. Really, you sh..hould see,” They wince and groan,“the other guy.”

Zenos pulls them close, head ducking down as he breathes them in. His heart beats hard in his chest. A sudden urge for violence flaring to life inside of him. He wishes the perpetrator was still alive so he could kill them himself for daring to lay a hand on his beast.

Zenos furrows his brow. His.. beast? Where had such a thought come from?

“Can you stand? I would see to your wounds.” Zenos murmurs.

His lover smiles, reaching up to touch his cheek with a blood-stained hand. “Are you going to play healer?” They ask with a light-hearted, if not a little pained, laugh.

Zenos captures their hand, leaning into the palm as he stares back at them with serious, and concerned blue eyes. “I would be whatever you need of me.”

His lover blinks as if surprised. Averting their eyes as they tug their hand away. A soft, “Oh,” falling from their lips.

Zenos allows them, curling his arms around their back and behind their knees as he lifts them gently, and oh-so-carefully, from the floor.

“..Did you make dinner?”

“I did. It will keep.”

“…It smells good.”

Zenos smiles small at that, pressing his lips to their brow. “Thank you.”

His lover stares at him with an expression he can hardly begin to decipher as he carries them to their washroom. Their gaze heavy on him as he sets them down to find their emergency medic kit.

He cuts their ruined clothing away with a pair of shears. He examines their wounds with a critical eye, his gaze not straying even as they sat in only their small clothes. There would be more chances for that, but not now.

He wets a rag, cleaning away the blood coating their skin. His lover was already healing quickly. Wounds that would slow a lesser man hardly phasing them.

Zenos is relieved to see the damage is minimal for the amount of blood covering them. The blood was not all their own.

He works quickly, lest their dinner grow cold. His hair falls in his face as he bandages them up, and Zenos looks up as he feels a touch on his head. His lover brushing the hair from his face, gazing into his eyes with the softest expression he’d ever seen on their face.

“You’re so different.” He lover says, their hands sliding into his hair.

Zenos looks down, finishing up by tucking and taping off the bandage.

His lover cups his face, lowering their head to touch their brow to his.

“Would that I could keep you,” they say, sighing wistfully.

Zenos grasps their wrists, turning his cheek to kiss one bandaged hand. “Why can you not?”

His lover’s eyes are far away when he looks up again. Looking at him, but seeing someone else. Zenos hated that look. Hated this other person he used to be even more so.

“You’ll remember eventually,” His lover says, staring at his hair as it slips through their fingers. “…I think he might be angry,” His lover swallows, soothing themselves in their distraction with his hair slipping between the gaps in their fingers. 

“ …That I would dare keep you,” Their lips twist in a wry little grin. “Like I had any claim on you.”

Zenos stares at them, his lips parted in surprise. He wants to tell them that they had every claim on him. The one - the only, - claim he would accept. He would have no other. That they could keep him forever.

His mouth moves, and instead what pours out is, “I do not want to remember!”

His lover startles. “..What? Zenos-”

“Do not make me leave you,” Zenos rasps. His grip on them mayhap a bit too tight in his desperation.

His lover flinches, and Zenos pulls away like he’d been burned.

He stands up to step back. His lover following him with their eyes alone. Such confusion in their face. As if Zenos were the strange one for having grown attached.

Zenos turns his face away, clenching his fists. “…I should go make certain our dinner has not run cold.”

He leaves the washroom before his lover can say anything more.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amnesia!Zenos' first attempt at cooking dinner for the WoL

There is a certain surreal feel to the sight of Zenos in your kitchen, barefoot and wearing an apron with his hair loosely braided. Flowers weaved between the golden strands that you had put there yourself. That Zenos had insisted you put there.

“They make you happy,” he had said. “I like being the reason for your smile.”

How could you deny him when he had seemed so earnest?

“Are you sure you don’t need help?”

Zenos is taking stock of the kitchen. Opening every cabinet, examining every cooking instrument you owned. Eyeing every ingredient twice over. The weighing of ideas for dinner plain on his face.

“No,” Zenos says simply. Turning to look at you with hands on his hips. “I want to learn on mine own. I cannot allow you to coddle me. I must needs do this myself, I cannot always rely on you.”

You bite your lip, eyeing the frustrated furrow to his brow. You do not know if he had ever learned to cook as crown prince. This might be the first time in his life that he had to learn. “If you say so.”

You are still not used to the way Zenos’s face softens for you. How easy it seems, how casual for him, when he steps forward to stroke a hand over your head, cupping your cheek in his hands as he smiles at you.

“You have done so much for me already,” Zenos murmurs with that strangely gentle quality you had not thought him capable of. “The least I can do is learn how to repay you in home cooked meals.”

You close your hands around his wrist, feeling jittery every time he touches you. Butterflies mixed with anxiety. You know he will not hurt you as he is now, but you cannot help the way you tense in preparation even so.

He could remember any day. Any moment could be your last with this sweeter, gentler Zenos.

You smile at him, tugging his hand away from your face to cup between your palms, thumbs stroking over his knuckles. Affectionate.

“All right. But if you need any help, I’m right here.”

Zenos hums, leaning in like he meant to kiss you. Your eyes widen, cheeks flooding with heat as you turn your face, his kiss finding your cheek instead of your lips.

Zenos sighs softly. “So shy. Become my lover soon, won’t you?”

You clear your throat roughly. “D-don’t get distracted! You said you’d cook me dinner! So get cooking, mister!”

Zenos huffs a laugh, smiling that strange sweet smile. “As my lover wishes.”

“Not your lover!”

His eyes narrow, a playful curve to his smile. A devilish gleam in his pretty blue eyes.

“Not yet, perhaps. But I shall woo you yet. First with my cooking, and then other ways to come!” Zenos purrs, the look on his face very much serious. He meant what he said.

You huff at him, heart thudding hard as you try your best to disguise the flustered way he made you feel with such odd declarations.

“Food! I’m hungry! What are you making?”

Zenos straightens the frilly apron tied around his waist, expression turned thoughtful. “I thought, perhaps, I might try making pasta?”

You bob your head. Good choice. Easy enough. “Surely you won’t burn water.”

Zenos looks a little less sure at that. Frowning. “…Burn water? Does it not boil away?”

You laugh. “It does. It’s just something people say about bad cooks.”

Zenos levels you with an honest to gods pouty look. “I am not bad. I have not even cooked yet. You cannot judge me for my inexperience before tasting what I have to offer!”

You raise your hands up in surrender. “Ok, ok! I’m sorry. I’ll not make assumptions just because you’re… inexperienced.”

Zenos eyes you. The smile tugging at your lips, the twinkle in your eye. “We are still speaking of cooking, yes?”

“Of course!”

Zenos sniffs, gesturing to himself emphatically. “I know I will be a capable lover if you but give me the chance to please you! I would do so thoroughly!”

You groan. “Zenos! Pasta!”

Zenos harrumphs, tossing his hair sassily before turning around to get started.

Wow, the cute little bow at his back really drew your attention to the curve of his backside…

You shake your head, blinking rapidly.

No, stop that! You inwardly scold yourself. Not lovers. Not lovers!

“Pasta,” Zenos is saying mostly to himself. “Pasta, pasta, pasta.”

You smile, rolling your eyes and taking a seat at the table to watch him work with your chin in your hand. “There’s a recipe book on that little shelf there,” you hint helpfully.

Zenos makes a soft “aha!” and grabs the book. “No more helping, I mean it!” He says, twisting at the waist to shake the book at you.

You grin at him, fluttering your eyelashes. “Wouldn’t dream of it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ooo, what about an amnesia!Zenos alone and crying about the wol not returning his feelings and then the wol finding him and comforting him!"

Things are strained after. 

And try as he might, Zenos cannot make his lover stay.

It is like living with a ghost. Every time Zenos thinks to attempt to reach out, they slip through his fingers like ephemeral motes of light. 

Their absence leaves Zenos feeling gutted. He did not realize how much he had come to rely on their presence. How their company had chased away his doubts, unburdened him of the heavy weight that was his lacking memories. 

He did not feel the crushing shadows of loneliness sink their claws in when he basked in their light. 

It is suffocating. An invisible hand squeezing at his heart. A throbbing ache, a bruising in the shape of their fingerprints. 

Zenos sits in the dark, dinner long run cold, and gazes at the door as if he could will it to open with the force of his eyes alone. 

Come home, he silently pleads. He had not wanted them to make him leave. He had not thought his foolish request to be what chased them away instead.

His eyes ache, tired and burning. A heavy weight behind his eyes. He closes his eyes against it, clawing at his scarred throat and down over the pale skin of his chest where his heart twisted and weighed far too heavy. 

A drop of wetness slips from the corner of his eye, and then another. And then they do not stop. Zenos shudders, hunching forward as the those first few tears open the floodgates. He covers his mouth to quiet the first sob of breath that dared make sound. He clutches at his throat, hair falling around his face in a curtain of gold. 

“Forgive me,” Zenos rasps wetly, shaking his head. He should not have overstepped. How often did they say they did not belong to him? That they were not lovers? Perhaps Zenos should accept their words as fact. He had become too greedy, and in doing so, had scared away the very person he wished to remain close to.

“…There’s naught to forgive.”

Zenos’s head snaps up, lips parted in shock. 

His lover had returned to him! 

They are staring at him with the strangest of expressions. “…I should not have left you alone,” they say, soft and wounded. “I’m so sorry, Zenos.”

Zenos offers a tremulous smile, “You are here now.”

His lover gives a shuddering sigh, staggering toward him and dropping their inventory bag to land discarded on the floor. 

Zenos barely has a chance to brace himself as they fall into his arms.They shiver in his arms, ducking their head low.

“Why do you tremble so?” Zenos murmurs, and the words feel strangely familiar on his tongue. 

“…I missed you,” his lover admits quietly. “It was hard to stay away for so long.”

Zenos frowns, pulling back to look into their face. “Then why did you?”

Their head remains bowed, avoiding his eyes. “…I’m afraid, Zenos.”

Zenos grasps their arms. Of him? “Of what?”

His lover will not look at him, and Zenos cannot stand it. He reaches out, hesitant for but a moment, and tips their chin up with gentle fingers so that he might meet their eyes with his own. 

His lover stares at him with eyes brimming with unshed tears. “I’m scared that you’ll change your mind. That you’ll remember, that you’ll forget. Forget me, forget this; us. And that you won’t want me anymore.” Not like this. 

Zenos knows, without doubt, no matter what kind of man his other self was, that he could never possibly not want them. “…He wanted you, too.” 

His lover jerks, taken aback. “…What?”

Zenos swallows, and repeats himself, voice rasping. “Do not ask me how I know, but…” Zenos grasps their hand, drawing them close again, and presses their hand to his chest where his heart thudded painfully. “…I feel it. He wanted you, I know it.”

His lover stares at him in silence, lips parted in surprise. And then their face softens, a sweet chuckle spilling from their lips as tears brim over their eyelashes and streak over their cheeks. “Oh, Zenos…”

They do not believe him.

Zenos sighs, shuffling close to take them into his arms. “You do not have to believe me.” It is all right that they do not. Zenos knows in his heart that this is the truth. Perhaps he had been a much different man before, but his heart remembers where his brain does not. Zenos was - had been - attached, fond. 

Zenos had been in love.

His lover drags their fingers through his hair, holding him close. 

“He cared for nothing. For no one. All he knew was violence.” his lover says, like the notion is preposterous. “There is no possible way he could have…”

Zenos clutches them tighter, burying his nose in their hair, heart aching.

Perhaps he had been a monster, then.

Monsters were capable of love, too. 

…Weren’t they?


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Amnesia!Zenos treating the WoL to a day of pampering for Valentiones day?"

\- - -

\- -

-

It is the smell of breakfast tickling at your nose that begins to rouse you from rest. It smells heavenly, but you turn your face into your pillow in hopes for a few more moments of deep sleep. You had been having the sweetest dream.

The smell of breakfast is closer when you wake again, this time to the feel of kisses pressed into your shoulders, of familiar silken hair tickling at your skin.

You smile sleepily, humming throatily into your pillow. “Zenos.”

Zenos rubs gently at your back, voice washing over you in that sexy raspy rumble. “Good morning, lover mine.”

You turn in bed, smiling in surprise as Zenos offers you your favorite flower. You take it, twirling it between your fingers. You settle back against your pillows, blinking at the literal feast on a tray that Zenos sets carefully over your lap. “What’s all this, then?”

Zenos is looking at you seriously. “Happy Valentione’s day.”

You melt, looking to him with a sappy smile. “Oh, Zenos… You didn’t have to go through all this trouble.”

Zenos shakes his head. “I wanted to.” He leans in, kissing you gently on the forehead. “Enjoy your breakfast.”

You catch him by the jaw before he can pull away, “Wait.” You reel him in, kissing him firmly.

Zenos hums, cradling your face in his large hands. Kissing you hungrily and like he couldn’t get enough of you.

But Zenos is the one to pull away, though his expression told you he very much did not want to. He looked as yummy as your breakfast with his cheeks flushed and blue eyes dark with desire. You want to kiss his lips swollen and muss his hair with your hands in it.

You’re more than half tempted to pull him into bed.

“Eat your breakfast,” Zenos tells you. ‘Before I eat you’ is left unsaid.

He leaves you to eat, and you admire the frilly apron fitting snug around his waist. The delicate bow tied at his lower back especially. Ugh, you could unwrap him like a present and savor him like decadent, fancy chocolate that lingered sweet on your tongue.

Instead you eat your breakfast.

\- - -

Zenos surprises you after breakfast by scooping you from the bed and carrying you to the washroom where a steaming bubble bath awaited you. Scented candles perfuming the air and lighting the gentle dark with a warm glow.

Zenos undresses you, staring into your face as he caresses your skin, and then lowers you into the bath.

He washes your hair. Massages your scalp and neck with strong fingers. It is intimate, and strangely erotic as Zenos knelt at the side of your bath completely clothed while you yourself were naked.

He kisses you softly. Tiny, chaste things. To your temple, your cheek. The corner if your mouth.

He flusters you with low whisperings of all the things he enjoys about you. His hands swishing through the water, sleeves rolled up over his elbows as he washes you. Hands and fingers. Up your arms to your shoulders and neck. Your chest and back, all the way down to your toes.

He helps you dry off with an overlarge, fluffy towel. Helping you into your leisure clothes along with a silky smooth robe.

\- - -

The rest of your morning to afternoon is spent sprawled across Zenos’s lap as he brushes your hair and reads to you where you left off in the book you had been reading.

You both look up as a timer goes off, and Zenos smiles down at you. “Brownies.”

You could drool. “Brownies?”

Zenos hums, leaning forward to kiss you. “Lunch, as well. Hungry?”

You sit up, taking the book with you, and cup his face in your hands to kiss him firmly.

Zenos gives a growling groan, clutching at your hips.

“You’re spoiling me!” You say breathlessly, heart overfull with affection for him as Zenos only smiles at you lazily - and far too sexily with that half- lidded stare - and says, “You deserve it.”

Lunch is amazing, of course. His talent for the culinary arts seems to grow each day. The brownies are perfect, just the way you like them, and still deliciously warm.

\- - -

After lunch a filling lunch you’re feeling particularly like you could go for a food induced snooze when Zenos kneels down where you lay stretched out across the couch.

You crack an eye open to watch him, smiling at him, “What are you up to now?”

Zenos drags a hand over your calf to your bare foot. “Giving you what you deserve,” he says simply, and then digs those sinful fingers into you in an impromptu massage that has you crying out in painful bliss. Gods, you hadn’t known how sore you were until Zenos had started massaging, but now you didn’t want him to stop.

It wasn’t just your muscles, either. Zenos was cracking your bones like an expert.

“Ah!” You gasp with one such pop that has you feeling ten times better. “Where did you learn this?”

Zenos gives a non-committal hum. “I do not know. Only that I know exactly what to do, and mine hands move on their own without needing think about it.”

You groan, allowing yourself to lay limp and let Zenos work his magic on you.

It lasts for a while as Zenos pops whatever he feels necessary, and then goes back to massaging you again.

Your neck, your back. Your tense shoulders. Down your arms to your wrists and fingers. Your hips and legs, as well. He spends a long time rubbing away the pains in your aching feet, your legs stretched across his lap.

“You must needs take better care of yourself,” Zenos chides, leaning forward to kiss at any available skin, his hair tickling at you.

You feel like a pile of well and thoroughly spoiled goo.

You smile languidly, teasing, “Isn’t that what I have you for now?”

Zenos pauses for a moment, then replies with emotion you can hardly begin to decipher. “I would take care of you forever.”

You blink your eyes open. “Forever is a long time.”

Zenos moves up to massage your calves and you groan into your arms. “It is never long enough.”

You turn over to look at him, sitting up slowly and shuffling forward with your legs and butt until you sat with legs thrown over his lap.

“Zenos,” You say softly. “Kiss me.”

Zenos tilts his head, and then moves to do as you bid.

You kiss him slow, sweet. With all the emotion you held back. Cupping his jaw in your hands, tracing up over his ears and then burying your hands in his hair.

Zenos shudders, trembling under you. Clutching at your hips with desperation, but oh so gently despite his strength.

It makes you feel powerful.

“Be my lover,” Zenos begs.

You kiss him again. Hard and passionate, wrecking his hair and bruising his too full lips. “Haven’t you realized by now that I already am?”

Zenos makes a soft whimpering sound, pained yet hopeful. “Truly?”

You had denied him for too long already.

“Yes.”


	10. WoL x Zenos + Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I really love you amnesia!zenos 😍! Could I request, perhaps, let's say haurchefant is still alive and well, maybe some HaurchefantxWolxAmnesia!Zenos? I could see haurchefant and zenos being into a poly relationship with wol or least maybe them both being flirty with wol and wol is just confused and flustered"

\- - -

\- -

-

His lover is not home when it happens. Zenos thinks, perhaps, that it is for the best that they were not.

The man on their doorstep is pale and drawn, very much confused, and entirely naked.

Zenos is wary, of course. Not all guests that come knocking on his lover’s door are welcome ones.

Still, first. “Why are you naked?” Zenos asks suspiciously. Was his lover expecting company? That kind of company? Company other than his own? Or was it meant as a surprise?

Zenos sucks in a hissing breath, eyeing the naked man unabashedly. He was rather pretty, was he not. Surely his lover’s type, with little doubt.

Zenos would not mind sharing their bed with him if that was his lover’s wish. His only issue is the lack of information about such an arrangement. He would like to know of any impending threesomes that his lover had planned. It took three, after all.

Ah, but the man seems confused. “Naked?” He blinks his pretty blue eyes, looking down at himself in surprise. “I… I don’t… I was.. I’m not…?”

The man stops to gape at himself, touching pale, trembling fingers to a large scar stretching across his abdomen. A scar that looked like he had been pierced through and struck by lightning all at once, judging by the spread of lines in a lichenburg figure that stood a stark contrast against his pale skin.

Zenos frowns. “Are you all right?”

The man looks up at him, and his eyes are wet. “I… I was dead,” he says weakly, hand still pressed to his scarred belly, fingers flexing like he wanted to claw at his own skin. “I… died.”

Zenos tilts his head at him. That made two of them, then. “Well, you’re not dead now. Tell me, what is your name?”

The man gives a tremulous smile at that, giving a half bow as he introduces himself. “Haurchefant. Haurchefant Greystone, at your service.”

Right. Right, of course. Of course he was.

Haurchefant seems mildly intimidated as Zenos steps out to loom over him. “Hmm,” Zenos hums thoughtfully, circling around him. Haurchefant is very much unabashed by his nudity, as he makes no move to cover himself even as Zenos examines him.

Zenos reaches forward, pausing momentarily at Haurchefant’s flinch, and then offers his hand palm up instead. “Come. I may have something you can wear. We shall wait for my lover to return together.”

Haurchefant seems hesitant, but ultimately accepts his hand.

“Lover?” Haurchefant asks in confusion as Zenos leads him inside, tugging him along behind him to his room.

\- - -

His shirt is large and loose enough on the smaller man that it could almost be an ill fitting dress. It was almost seductive the way the collar slipped over his shoulder. His trousers do not fit on him at all, never mind that Zenos had no belt to offer him.

He settles him on their couch along with a heavy blanket, as the Elezen man had started shivering.

“Do you like… tea?” Zenos offers. No, wait, what had his lover said he liked..? “Cocoa?”

Haurchefant looks up, covered completely in the blanket with his legs tucked close to his chest under the overlarge shirt lent to him. He smiles, bright and eager, and Zenos begins to understand why his lover felt so about him. “…Cocoa? Please.”

\- - -

His lover returns to find Zenos reading a book, with Haurchefants head pillowed in his lap.

They gape at him. At Zenos. At Haurchefant. At the both of them together.

“Ascian?”

Zenos shrugs, responding just as hush so as not to wake the man sleeping with his head on his lap. “I do not think so.”

He is ill prepared for the wounded sound his lover makes. The sight of their tears as they cover their mouth and kneel at his feet. Their face ilms from Haurchefant’s own as they watch him sleep. As they watch him breathe.

Their hand reaches out, slowly, to brush a lock of silvery-blue hair out of his face and behind one pointed ear.

Haurchefant gives a soft sigh, but does not wake.

It is clear he had been through an ordeal, though Zenos had not questioned him much further before Haurchefant had begun to tilt sideways in fatigue. Not before finishing his mug of cocoa, of course - and when offered - Zenos’s untouched mug, as well. A sweet tooth? Or mayhap just fond of cocoa in general, Zenos has yet to determine.

“Zenos,” his lover says softly in a voice trembling with emotion, “Thank you for letting him in. For taking care of him.”

Zenos thinks perhaps he should feel envious of the way his lover looks at this other man, but… He cannot help but feel satisfied at the raw joy that lights up their face. Their happiness was made his own.

Zenos captures his lover’s hovering hand, leaning forward to press his lips to their knuckles. Accepting their thanks without words, for how could he have turned the elezen man away once he spoke his name? To deny his lover the glad tidings of a lost love returned?

Zenos was no fool, memory loss or no. Friends indeed, were they, but so much more than only that. His lover had loved the other man - still loved him now, ‘twas plain - and Zenos would not be the one to stand in the way of such a tragic, - and no doubt romantic - magical reunion.

If he must needs share, after all, Zenos finds he does not mind it. Especially not with a man such as this who brought his lover so much joy to merely lay eyes upon.

This Haurchefant Greystone must truly be a man of worth. Zenos could not wait to get to know him as his lover knew him.

\- - -

His lover makes dinner for three, insisting even as Zenos protested. Stay, read your book, his lover had pleaded. Let Haurchefant rest.

Zenos had acquiesced with a reluctant sigh. He’d had plans for dinner, but he supposed he could put them off for tomorrow night.

So he reads his book, and out of habit from his lover’s penchant for laying with their head in his lap, drags his fingers through Haurchefant’s hair.

Soon the seductive smell of food is wafting through the air, tickling at noses and inciting appetites.

Zenos feels his stomach growl, and blinks down into his lap as Haurchefant rolls over into wakefulness with a raspy chuckle, blinking up at him sleepily. “I felt that as well as heard it.”

He seems to realize his position then, and a flush paints his pale skin a soft pink. “My thanks, and apolgies, for the impromptu use of your lap.”

Zenos gives a soft hum as he closes his book and sets it aside. “I hope you’re feeling hungry. Knowing my lover, they have surely made a feast for such an esteemed guest.”

Haurchefant sits up in a rush, smoothing at his hair. “Your lover has returned? Forgive me, I meant to greet them properly and thank them for the hospitality.”

Zenos tilts his head, smiling knowingly. “No thanks are required, I assure you. My lover was - is -… pleased to have you as a guest.”

Haurchefant seems surprised. Then flustered as he ducks his head and twists his fingers in Zenos’s over large shirt. “Are they now? Ah, well…”

Anything else Haurchefant would add is lost as the master of the house leaves the kitchen, wiping their hands on their apron, “Zenos, dinner is ready. Will you wake-… Hhh-…Haurchefant?”

Haurchefant stares in shock.

His lover gazes back helplessly.

“This is your lover?’ He questions to Zenos with strain in his voice. Zenos never understood the expression "with heartbreak in their eyes” until just now.

Zenos would put a stop to his hopeless line of thought before it has the chance to begin to upset his lover. “And yours, as well, I imagine.”

Haurchefant gapes at him. “What? L-lovers? We were… Never did we…”

Zenos blinks in languid surprise. They had not? “My mistake, then. But surely one that can be made amended. I have little doubt my lover desires you so even now. I would not mind sharing should you be amenable to it.”

“Zenos!” His lover cries, thoroughly delighting him with their fluster. “How did you..? I hadn’t even… That was a conversation to be had later! Much, much later!”

Zenos smiles smugly. He loved it when he put together pieces of puzzles without any help. What a heady feeling, that stroking of his ego. He was brilliant, obviously.

Haurchefant is looking between them with wide eyes, mouth dropped open and cheeks flushed a lurid red.

He covers his face with one hand, shoulders shaking in laughter.

“Oh, dear heart,” He laughs. “How I’ve missed you!”

His lover’s expression shifts then to that soft, wounded expression. “Missed me? Haurchefant, I missed you!”

Haurchefant stands from the couch then, arms spreading wide as he walks forward. Zenos’s lover meets him half way, grasping at his hands to kiss at his fingers with tears in their eyes.

“Oh, my dear. My dearest,” Haurchefant says on a sob of a breath, and begins to cry in earnest along with them as he takes them into his arms.

Zenos was right. It is romantic, and tragic, and magical all at once.

“How did this happen?” His lover asks through happy, laughing weeping. Embracing Haurchefant firmly, but far more gently than they did with Zenos. Like he was delicate. Breakable.

Perhaps to them, witnessing what they had, in their mind Haurchefant was. A lover lost that had been returned.

Haurchefant shakes his head. “I know not, my dear. I fear I am just as in the dark as you are.”

Zenos waits, only a trifle impatiently, for them to kiss. They do not. Only talking to each other in low voices, lost in the other’s eyes.

“What was it like…? Where you.. Where you went? After?”

Haurchefant smiles. “Warmth, and light. And my mother. I was with my mother.”

“Oh,” his lover breathes, and looks so happy but also terribly sad. “Oh, Haurchefant. I’m so sorry. To have to come back here after knowing that, I…”

Haurchefant shakes his head, shushing them gently. “Oh, dear heart, do not look at me so. A smile better suits, no? My rest could not be full true knowing that you suffered still in mine absence. I had promised to wait for you, had I not? To be present should you ever have need of me. Is it not better that I can make good on such a promise now?”

He had meant to be comforting, surely, but that seems only to make his lover cry all the harder.

Haurchefant looks to Zenos helplessly. “Ah..”

Zenos sighs, stepping forward. He did so detest to see his lover upset. “Not to interrupt your touching reunion, but dinner grows cold, and I grow hungry.”

His lover laughs, scrubbing at their tears with the back of their hands. “You’re always hungry.”

Zenos gestures to himself, “How else am I to sustain this body you love so? I would tire from your amorous attentions, surely, if I were malnourished. I must remain ready for ravishment at a moments notice. So, food, if you please, I must needs keep my stamina up.”

“Zenos!” His lover looks to Haurchefant. “I do not,” his lover sounds mortified, whispering furiously, “..ravish him!”

Zenos pouts. “Well, not now. But surely with another lover to contend with you can be convinced?” Zenos smiles at Haurchefant wickedly, eyebrows arched meaningfully

Haurchefant is looking between them, a delighted grin tugging at his lips. “I should think my friend capable of making their own decisions, bedfellows included. Mine own attempts at seduction had been less than fortuitous, mind.”

Zenos crosses his arms. “And here I thought to have a comrade in arms for a satisfactory climax.”

Haurchefant clears his throat, “Had you now?” Haurchefant looks to his lover - their lover? - in askance. “Should we make an attempt?”

Zenos cannot help but chuckle as his lover buries their face in their hands with a loud groan. Embarrassment was a good look on them.

“Can we please just eat dinner now?”

Zenos hums approvingly. “Yes. Dinner now, seduction later.”

“Zenos, no.”

Zenos smiles. Zenos, yes.

Haurchefant laughs. “Well, it has been quite a while since I’ve been invited to a threesome.”

Now that was interesting. “Oh? Do tell.”

“Are we really going to talk about threesomes for dinner conversation…?”


	11. WoL x Zenos + Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you suppose amnesia!Zenos would eventually wish to accompany WoL on their dangerous missions to keep them safe such that he takes up.... a healer role?!?!"

“You do not like it.” Zenos says flatly.

You flush, gulping, and very much gaping at the malms of bare skin on display, and blurt out squeakily, “It’s not that! It’s just… Why did you choose this one?”

Zenos frowns, crossing his arms and drawing your eyes to the firm muscles flexing in his chest and biceps. “I was informed that this was the latest in fashion for healers.”

You try very hard not to ogle. Really, you do, but Zenos was wearing the taffeta equipment, of all things to settle on. The male top stretched snug to bursting across his broad shoulders. Roegadyn in size, no doubt.

On his lower half, however…

You feel your cheeks heat in a blush. “Why are you wearing those bottoms?”

Zenos sighs. “The vendor was out of stock in the men’s in my size. I thought it important to match, so I purchased the female version instead.”

Gods, did his legs look good filling out those tights that molded to him like a second skin. Not to mention the straps crisscrossing and clinging to his hips. The straps of the panties - Zenos was wearing panties! - because you honestly have to call them what they are. The taffeta skirt flaring around his narrow hips does naught to hide the fact that Zenos was very male and wearing a set that was intended for females, extra large Roegadyn dame or no.

It was… lewd.

“It does not suit me?” Zenos asks - and oh no, there was disappointment in that tone and a hint of pouting to his lower lip.

You turn to Haurchefant, mouthing, “Help me.”

Haurchefant perks up, grinning wide as he straightened from his lazy lean balanced on his polearm. “It is truly fantastic frippery, Master Zenos! You look very fetching indeed!”

Zenos brightens, and does a little twist of the waist as he smiles, “You think so?” Gods and Goddesses, his shoulder to waist ratio was ridiculous. 

You could facepalm. Of course Haurchefant would encourage all manner of lewd dress, panties or no. Especially panties, you think, eyeing Haurchefant’s fitted subligar.

Honestly, you were going dungeon diving, not dressing up for some makeshift version of your own personal Pillowhouse. 

You sigh. “You look… good. Both of you,” You add, glancing at Haurchefant, who positively preens. “We should go before we burn all our daylight.”


	12. WoL x Zenos + Haurchefant + Estinien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actually, since Amnesia!Zenos met Haurchefant, I kinda now crave an Estinien/Amnesia!Zenos interaction. Curse my love for the murder beans."

“How many of you are there?” Zenos asks the next pale haired, tired looking elezen that shows up.

This one is a lot less friendly, it seems, as he spits curses and demands to know what Zenos has done with his lover, growling out, “You’re supposed to be dead!” as he threatens Zenos with an impressive looking lance.

Ah, Azure dragoon, no doubt. So this must be the Estinien his lover often spoke about.

“So is he,” Zenos says mildly, opening the door wide to show Haurchefant hovering at his back.

Estinien stares between them with wide eyes. “By the fury! Lord Haurchefant?”

Haurchefant raises his hand in greeting with a friendly smile. “Estinien! So good to see you!”

Estinien blinks rapidly. “How in the hells…? What is going on?! Why is he here! How are you alive?! I saw you… We all saw you…” Estinien sputters and stops, sighing deeply as he pinches the bridge of his nose.

Zenos scans the area behind him. “Am I to expect more of you? The Lord Commander? The younger one with the smart mouth?”

Estinien glares at him. “Let me in.”

Zenos frowns. “Am I to be a gracious host to someone rude in their demands?”

“Let me in,” Estinien reiterates, “Or I will stab you.”

“Er, Estinien…” Haurchefant protests. “Surely there is no need for violence?”

“You know not who he is, Lord Haurchefant.”

Zenos stares at Estinien in silence, hardly threatened.

Estinien glowers.

Zenos steps aside, gesturing him inside with a roll of his eyes. “Come then, ser dragoon. I am certain my lover will welcome your company.”

Estinien is one foot in the door when that statement registers. “What do you mean - your lover?”


	13. WoL x Zenos + Haurchefant (and more)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I now crave Amnesia Zenos meeting the rest of the guys and having WoL coming home being so confused"

“So Estinien was correct,” says the next elezen man on his doorstep.

Zenos would not have branded a man beautiful - and surely not elegance personified - before this moment.

“Ser Aymeric, I presume,” Zenos returns, for who else could it be with that gentle, darkly curling hair, those effortless bedroom eyes, and too-full lips? He was every lady’s - and man besides - dreamy fantasy made flesh. A wet dream on two legs.

Zenos did not think himself a jealous man. But knowing that his lover was often in the company of such a man? Of all of them, really! Zenos had right to be wary, did he not?

All the damnably gorgeous elezen, and Zenos very much lacking his own set of pointed ears, Zenos muses, rubbing at his earlobe.

Ah, hells. At least he towered over them all.

Zenos inclines his head, ever a gracious host, and invites the Lord of Lords inside, “Do come in, ser. Have you come to collect your hot-tempered dragoon?”

Aymeric eyes him, lip quirking. “My hot-tempered dragoon was right. You are acting strange. Strange enough to be believed?” Those intelligent eyes bore into him, piercing and narrow. “We shall see.”

\- - - -

\- - -

\- -

-

Zenos opens the door at insistent knocking, and for a moment believes himself seeing double. But no, though the young man was just as pretty in the same fae-like way his sister was; if he recalled correctly there was indeed two of them.

“So it is true,” The young man says, glaring at him with those pretty blue eyes.

“Indeed,” Zenos returns drily. It seems the topic of the hour was his survival, and whether or not his claims of memory loss were to be trusted.

So far, only Haurchefant seemed to believe him. Bless the man, but he was increasingly outnumbered.

He cannot place their names. It would not do to address them improperly, so he merely says into the air, “Alphinaud and Alisaie, I presume,” and beckons them inside. “Come, I have tea and snacks waiting with the others.”

“Others?” The fae-like young woman questions.

Zenos sighs.

\- - -

Zenos grows tired of answering this door.

“Fascinating,” is the first thing the hooded, goggle wearing elezen has to say.

Which one was this now? “How many of you are there?” The man pulls back his hood to reveal pale hair. It seemed his lover had a type. Aside from Aymeric, they were all pale haired and blue-eyed.

The goggles are tugged down, and Zenos is surprised to be examined by pale golden eyes. Not blue?

Zenos knows exactly who he’s dealing with as the man speaks more. Flowered words of an olde tongue falling from his lips in a deep, rumbly voice.

“Thou art Zenos in body and name only? Master Alphinaud is most hesitant to place his faith on thy words alone, but I can see thy manner is much different. Thou art a fine actor, or a man telling naught but clear truth.”

Zenos rubs at his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. At this rate they’d run out of seating for all these impromptu guests.

“Join us, then, Master Urianger. I do hope you are the last, else I am afraid we will run out of seating at this rate.”

\- - -

The next time the door opens, it is his lover.

Zenos looks to them in relief from where he sat next to a protective Haurchefant, and surrounded on all other sides by suspicious elezen.

“Oh, it’s you,” Zenos says with a smile.

All the Elezen in the room fall quiet.

His lover blinks rapidly, and steps aside to show another elezen just behind them. Duskwight? And quite grumpy besides, glaring at them all through slitted eyes. Why was he wet?

Zenos sighs, going to stand, but pauses as Haurchefant lays a hand on his arm.

The cheerful elezen beams. “Take ease, my friend. I would fetch tea and towels for our lover and newest guest both.”

“Lover??” The whispering starts again at that.

Zenos sighs, and pats the empty spot nearest to him. “Come, lover mine, your Zenos could really use a bit of a snuggle at this point.”

The duskwight next to his lover bristles, eyeing Zenos like he was a threat.

Zenos meets his stare lazily. Another suitor? Zenos hardly had it in him to be surprised anymore.

Instead he tugs his lover into his lap as they move to sit next to him, breathing deep the scent of them, and squeezing them tight with a long, shuddering sigh.

“Er, hello everyone,” his lover greets awkwardly with a wave so very trapped in his arms. They gesture feebly to the duskwight man scowling at Zenos.

“Er.. This is Foulques, everyone.”

The duskwight man glowers, crossing his arms and dripping all over Zenos’s floor as the other elezen in the room greet him politely. Well, except for Estinien, who just grunts.

Haurchefant returns in perfect timing with fluffy towels and tea. “Tea?” He offers with a bright, warm grin.


	14. NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "but how about amnesia Zenos thinking he's alone in the house and jacking off to thoughts of the warrior of light, but actually the warrior came home and sees Zenos going at it (but never reveals themselves to him) and gets swept up in the horny atmosphere!"

\- - -

\- -

Despite his lover accepting him, they do not get the chance to fully consummate their new relationship status.

Every time they have tried, and every. single. time. his lover is called away for some mission or new quest. Zenos was feeling more than frustrated at this point. This was edging quite on the painful side. If he did not find release with them soon… Could they not do bloody well so together? Zenos grew so tired of the use of his own hands.

He is excited to the point of manic, urging his lover on as they paw at him hot and heavy, rocking in his lap and dragging his face down to suck on his wicked, evil tongue. Zenos squeezes their bottom, grinding against them hard, and chuckling as they give a high moan. Their hands tearing at his soft shirt - the one with so many buttons.

Zenos moans encouraging when said buttons go flying, his lover tearing their mouth from his to lick and bite down his throat, to tease at his chest. Sucking and biting at his chest and nipples in the same way they had done his throat. Leaving their mark on him with teeth and tongue.

“Yesss,” Zenos hiss, head tipping back as his hands squeeze at their hips and thighs. His erection hot and hard where it dug into them. No doubt leaking all over the inside of his loose trousers as Zenos was so turned on he could dent metal with how hard he was, and he had not bothered to wear underwear besides.

“Zenos,” His lover moans.

Zenos hisses, yanking them down against him. To wicked delight as they whimper in response.

Zenos gives a throaty groan as they drag their nails down his muscled abdomen, fingertips teasing at the waistband slung low on his hips. So close to where he wanted them.

Their fingers hook into the fabric, tugging down achingly slow. Their hips arching up against the strength of Zenos’s hands pinning them to him as they look down into his lap to gaze their fill of him. His arousal springs free, painfully flushed and leaking copiously after being denied so long.

And his lover - oh his lover looks like they might eat him - reaching with one finger to dip into the fluid beading at his tip, and pop that finger into their mouth with a moan.

Zenos whispers his lover’s name in a strained voice.

His lover looks at him with hunger in their eyes, finger sliding from their mouth - teaching for him..

Chirp chirp. Their linkpearl goes off.

They both freeze. Zenos looks to his lover with wide blue, pleading eyes. “No,” he begs.

Chirp chirp, their cursed link pearl continues. Taunting Zenos with it’s insistence.

His lover grimaces, and makes to get off his lap.

“Don’t go,” Zenos pleads in a voice like gravel, clinging to them with arms wrapping around them, his face pressed to their hip.

His lover sighs, petting his hair.

Oh, no. Zenos knew what that meant.

Predictably, they say, “I’m sorry, Zenos. I have to go.”

Zenos grinds his teeth, jaw flexing, and allows them to slip from his fingers.

He leans back, blue eyes wicked, and gestures to himself. “Take a look, then, at what you leave in your wake.”

Zenos knew very well what he looked like with his hair sexily mussed, shirt torn askew. Pale skin covered in hickies and bite marks, his trousers pulled to his hips to bare his flushed, leaking arousal.

He was temptation. Like a sinful, rumpled sex god. One awaiting the ravishment of said lover about to leave him. Again.

His lover looks pained. Like they want to crawl right back into his lap and finish the job. But they cannot.

Good, Zenos thinks petulantly and with a little bit of vindictive satisfaction.

Suffer, as I suffer.

“Fine,” Zenos growls, rumpling his hair further as he yanks a hand through it. His hand sliding over the slick saliva his lover had left on his skin, and cups himself where he was hard and aching.

His lover groans, taking a step towards him.

Chirp chirp. Chirp chirp.

“Go.” Zenos drawls, squeezing himself and stroking lazily.

His lover hisses a growl through their teeth, snatching up their linkpearl to answer. Leaving the room to have a furious conversation.

They come back, changed into something more suitable for adventuring, and turn to him with a pointing finger and a sexually frustrated snarl of, “This isn’t over.”

Zenos blinks languidly. “To be continued,” he says sourly, just as he has several times before.

His lover nods jerkily, turning on their heel, and slamming the door on their way out.

\- - -

Zenos sits for a long time after they’re gone. Grumpy and stewing in a mix of overwhelming arousal and deep disappointment. He sighs, deep and guttural, and yanks his trousers up with a scowl.

He lurches upright, erection bobbing tauntingly. Jutting between his thighs as he walks with purpose to his lover’s room instead of his own.

The door is unlocked, so Zenos lets himself in. Tracing fingers over his lover’s things. Taking in their smell permeating the room. He turns towards the bed, eyes hooded, and sits on the edge, one hand reaching for his lover’s pillow and bringing it up to bury his face in and breathe deep.

He sighs, squeezing the pillow as he would them, nuzzling his cheek against it, then pauses as he catches sight of something lying on the bed.

It was underwear. His lover’s underwear. The ones Zenos knew they had just been wearing.

Zenos puts the pillow back. Trading the pillow for the scrap of cloth. He holds it in his hands for a moment, then brings it up to his nose, feeling very much a pervert as he pushes his trousers down again to take himself in hand.

His lover’s name a growl from his lips.

\- - -

You had rushed to return home, completing the tasks asked if you with singular, intensely sexually frustrated focus.

Zenos is not where you left him. Nor in the kitchen, the washroom, or his own room. You’re just about to panic, when you pass by your room and see the door open. You had closed it when you left.

You push the door slightly open, only intending to pop your head in in search of Zenos, and stop at the sight that greets you. Zenos was cuddling your pillow.

A flood of warm feelings fill you, and you’re just about to walk in and take your rightful place in his arms instead of your pillow when Zenos turns his head and spots your underwear where you had tossed them on your bed in your hurry to get changed.

They had been drenched. You had not wanted to walk around uncomfortably in your own arousal, let alone wearing underwear wet from said arousal.

You hover at the door, very much a voyeur as Zenos brings your underwear to his face. Breathing deep of your smell as he palms himself through his trousers and then pushes the soft, clingy fabric down to loose his erection. Taking himself in hand to stroke and tease with your smallclothes pressed to his nose.

Your knees feel weak as Zenos growls your name. Your own hand moving to cup between your thighs. Fingers moving as Zenos stroked himself lazily.

You bite your lip, hips rocking, and make the decision to push your own trousers down your thighs, watching Zenos pleasure himself. Touching yourself right along with him.

\- - -

Zenos grows more frenzied with each pull of his lover’s smell. Saliva pooling in his mouth as he drools to taste them. Blue eyes gleaming in the dark where none would see if he indulged in his perversion. He gives a choked groan, squeezing himself hard, palming his flushed, steadily dripping tip, thumbing at the underside. Nuzzling at the scrap of balled up fabric.

There’s a soft sound at the door. Zenos barely withholds from tensing, from freezing his movements. He knows who it is in an instant. His lover had returned just in time for a show.

Well, Zenos would see to it that that received one.

He strokes himself with more purpose, letting loose moans and sighs. Neck rolling and trousers digging into his thighs as he spreads his legs wide.

He unfolds the underwear in his hand, pressing the inside to his mouth, and licks at the wetness lingering there from his lover’s arousal. He moans their name again, twice as needy. Begging.

There’s another sound at the door, a muffled whine. Zenos almost smirks wickedly, but instead bites his lip. Dropping his hand that held their underwear down, and wrapping the soft, silky cloth around his erection. Stroking himself with it as he tips his head back and bucks his hips.

“Ah!” He cries, along with his lover’s name - and, “More. Please!”

\- - -

Fuck! You’re working yourself over furiously with one hand, the other clamped over your mouth lest you cry out and give yourself away. This was so hot.

Zenos was incredibly sexy on a normal day, but to see him like this? Shite! You were so close..!

And then Zenos strokes himself with your used underwear, calling your name and practically begging to be touch. Ohh..!

That was it. All it took to push you over the edge and make you cum.

You bite your own hand to hold off your sounds of pleasurable bliss.

\- - -

Zenos knows exactly when they cum. Like he could bloody sense it as well as hear the muffled cry they give behind the door.

Just picturing their face as they do so, knowing that he was the reason why and no other..

Zenos’s head drops forward, curses dropping from his lips. Hands stroking hard enough to chafe had he not been so slick with his own arousal. Catching the thick, sticky white spurts of his release in the cloth wrapped around him. Further dirtying the smallclothes until they were naught but a sopping mess of he and his lover’s combined spendings.

Zenos tips his head back first, taking gasping breaths, then sprawls back into his lover’s bed, eyes drooping lazily with the afterglow. His trousers still cling to him, pushed down his thighs as they were. His muscled abdomen heaving with his panting breath. Skin glowing with a sheen of sweat. He must look positively fucked out.

“Come out,” Zenos drawls, dragging the underwear lazily over his belly. “I know you’re there.”

\- - -

You push open the door, knowing you should feel guilty, but not feeling it at all at the sight Zenos made.

“Enjoying yourself without me?” You say in mild reprimand, but the effect us ruined by your own dreamy sounding voice.

Zenos smiles wickedly. “Just as you, my lover. Enjoyed the show, did you not?”

You swallow, drooling still at the sight of him. “I did.”

Zenos draws his hands up over his head, blue eyes smoldering under dark eyelashes. “Want more?”

You pull your linkpearl from your ear, chuck it out into the hall, and kick the door shut. “Gods, yes!”

Zenos smiles with lazy satisfaction. The cat that got the cream, finally. “Good. No more interruptions.”


End file.
